


Forgotten

by somethingsomethingspace



Series: Gene you are a horrible, horrible person [2]
Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I am not sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This has been an idea I've had for a while, it's a what if story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsomethingspace/pseuds/somethingsomethingspace
Summary: What if Gene had successfully killed Dante? What would happen to Nekoette and Dmitri? (I apologise I am bad at summaries)
Series: Gene you are a horrible, horrible person [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195955
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Fun while it lasts

"I'm excited to see Kawaii~Chan and Dad again, aren't you?" Dmitri smiled at his sister. She rolls her eyes and huffs. "Well yeah, of course I am! I want to show Dad all the things I've learned!" He nods and they continue walking for a bit, talking about things they were excited to do when they got to Phoenix Drop. 

"I want to bake a pie, maybe I can improve my recipe!" 

"I wonder how Rollo and Lello are doing?" Dmitri wondered out loud. Nekoette shrugged. 

"I don't know Dmitri~Kun, I hope that they're doing well." They continued talking for a bit before Nekoette suddenly stopped. She looked a bit confused. "Something wrong?"

"I smell blood." 

"Huh, that's weird, should we check it out?" She nods. "I think that would be a good idea." Dmitri nods and Nekoette walks off to the left, following the scent of the blood. Dmitri followed her through the trees of the forest surrounding the outskirts of Phoenix Drop. "How far away are we?"

"Kinda far away, the smell is getting stronger though." 

"That's good?" She nods. "It means we are getting closer." "oh"

She walks around a couple of trees. "Do you think that who ever or whatever it is is still alive?"

"I hope so." They continue walking for a bit. "How close are we?" Nekoette sighs.

"We're closer than we were before Dmitri~kun." Dmitri pouts. "That doesn't answer my question." Nekoette rolls her eyes. 

"Just a little bit further." She doesn't pick up the pace though, which annoys Dmitri. 

"Can we move a bit faster?" 

"Nah" Dmitri goes to say something else but he walks into a tree, which causes Nekoette to laugh. 

"Hey it's not funny!" 

"Oh yes it is!" She doesn't laugh for long though, and they soon continue walking, albeit with a couple of complaints from Dmitri about how his nose was hurting. 

"I'm not the one who wasn't paying attention." 

"Hey!" She smiles, he glares at her. "What?" He playfully hits her arm. "It's not funny." She smiles. "Yes it is." He pouts. "no it's not." Nekoette quietly laughs and he glares at her.

"How close are we?" He asks again. "We are almost the-" She takes a step back, her eyes widen and she lets out a small gasp. "Nekoette, what's wrong?" Dmitri asks, confused and concerned. Nekoette looks about ready to cry. Dmitri looks in the direction that she's looking in, and he goes still.

"Dad?"


	2. And the world comes crumbling down (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been split in two, because writer's block is a bitch

Laying in a small clearing a few meters away from the two siblings was a man, laying on his side with his back to them, clad in armor, with a worn red cape with a large hole in it that looked to have been caused by an arrow piercing it. The man had royal blue hair, and he was laying in a puddle of blood, there was a larger puddle close to him, along with a blood red sword that had been pushed away from him. He had most likely moved from his original position. The man was still alive, as evident by the labored and shaky breaths that could be heard. 

Dmitri looked at Nekoette, who was staring at him. "D-Dmitri~kun, do you think that's Dad?" She whispered softly. "I don't know." His voice was shaky.

"I-I'll go check." Dmitri then sprinted to the man's side. He knelt down, and gently moved the man. The man turned his head to Dmitri and looked at him, it was Dante. He looked to have been crying, whether it be from pain or something else Dmitri didn't know. Dmitri breathed in heavily. "Dad?" He asked, he didn't want to believe it was Dante. "Hey Dmitri," Dante smiled weakly. 

"Wh- What happened?" Dmitri's eyes were watering. Dante sighed. 

"It's a long story, but you and Nekoette need to get out of here. It's not safe." Dante's armor had been broken, and there was a long cut through the armor and through his skin, it was deep, but not as deep as what looked to be a stab wound in his chest. The wounds were still bleeding, and Dante looked like he was in pain. "But you're hurt, why would we leave? Maybe- Maybe we can get you some help.." Nekoette had sprinted over.

Dante shook his head. "No, I'll be fine." Dante then coughed, only proving that he was not fine, nor would he be. "There's got to be someone in Phoenix Drop who could help." 

"No, you two have to leave, you're not safe here." Nekoette shook her head. "You're hurt! We can't just leave you here." She was crying at this point. 

"You need to, I can't risk you two getting hurt.." How Dante was remaining calm, neither of the children knew.

"Dad, we can't just leave you here. There's got to be something we can do!" Dmitri cried. Dante smiled reassuringly. "I'm okay, I promise." Dmitri looked at Dante like he didn't understand, well he didn't. How could someone say they were okay, even when they clearly were not? How could Dante say he was okay and that he would be okay, despite his injuries. 

"H-How can you say that? How can you say that you're okay?" He asked his father, slightly shaking. Dante simply smiled. "Because, I've already accepted my fate." That was what caused Dmitri to start crying as well. "N-no, you've got to be okay, you've got to be.. w-we're gonna get you help." Dante shook his head. "I'm okay, I'll be fine." He said in an attempt to reassure his children. "No you're not, why do keep saying that you're okay?" Nekoette asked. He smiled softly but didn't answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm going to try and update every day or so


End file.
